1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a crosstalk-free connector that has two pairs of signal transmission terminals and a metal shell including a crosstalk-eliminating slot between the pairs to prevent the crosstalk between the pairs of the signal transmission terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electronic devices have connectors implementing data transmission between electronic devices. The most popular connectors are Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors.
Because the electronic devices develop fast and data transmission speed thereof are increased continuously, new data transmission protocols of connectors must be designed to meet the requirement of the electronic devices.
The USB 2.0 protocol only provides a pair of signal transmission terminals, which is insufficient to the latest electronic devices. Therefore, USB implementers Forum (USB IF) sets for the USB 3.0 protocol that provides two pairs of signal transmission terminals for increased data flow. However, returns currents of the terminal pairs have crosstalk to interfere with each other so that the signal transmission is unstable and even fails.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a crosstalk-free connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.